


Alignment

by Lumi (Lumieerie)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary Gifts, But not by name, Elias gets off on pissing off his patron, Eye!Peter, Fluff, Gertrude is briefly mentioned, James Wright - Freeform, Jonah Magnus - Freeform, M/M, Makeouts, Peter does too, Their relationship through the years, Willingly aligning yourself with another entity for the sake of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumi
Summary: It piqued Elias’ interest- when had Peter had time to go hunting for a truly secretive place. To further his curiosity, he couldn’t figure out what Peter was thinking. “What’s the occasion?”Or, the fic where Peter is so dedicated and smitten with his husband that he picks the Eye over the Lonely
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Alignment

Not many entities were as lenient as the Eye or the Lonely. The Lonely accepted apologies and forced one to make up for their wrongdoing. The Eye allowed problems to pass as long as it worked in its favor- and would blackmail someone with that knowledge later. Any other entity would punish its avatars with harm, death, or betrayal. 

Which is probably what thrilled Jonah when he started his ‘ _thing_ ’ with Peter Lukas, as his future archivist would call it. 

Young and yearning, the Lonely man had barged into his office with a proposition. Jonah needed only to look at Peter to _Know_. The burning sensation of anger from the Beholding had been pleasant: Jonah accepted with eager lips and needy hands. 

“Does your patron hate it,” he’d asked as Peter dragged him below the institute, in the tunnels and away from the prying eyes of every entity that dared spy on them. 

Peter snorted. “It gifted me with a boat. Wants me to will away from here.”

Jonah eyed him, a challenge lingering on his lips. He didn’t say what he was thinking though, just smiled as he watched Peter’s shoulders move. “Are you going to?” Because eventually they would have to stop their fun and give in to their deities. 

“Of course,” Peter sounded positive but Jonah didn’t need his powers to know he was saddened. “Just not now,” he added and Jonah refused to admit that he smiled at that confession. 

The panopticon became their hideout for a long time. At least until Jonah decided he was going to perform the Watcher’s Crown and became James Wright. 

“You should have let me pick,” Peter complained one night while he was pushing James against the cabinet in his office. “This one doesn’t have good enough hair.”

James laughed. “You don’t like that you can’t pull my hair,” he said. He grinned when Peter’s eyes lit up with want. “You can pick the next one,” he promised. 

“There might not be a next one,” Peter clicked his tongue. “Maybe I’ll finally leave you wanting more and you’ll never have the satisfaction of ruining the Lonely’s plans.” 

“Are you trying to make a bet with me, Peter?” He didn’t let Peter answer. The moment his stomach started bubbling with pain- no doubt the Eye reminding him to hurry up and get rid of Peter- James pulled him into a kiss. 

Kissing Peter never satisfied him. It always filled James with want and need- yearning for more contact. He wondered if it was due to Peter being Lonely, but knew better. Peter affected him in an agonizing way that he’d never admit was love. 

His lips were cold and smooth and if James proposed, it certainly wasn’t because he wanted to set Peter on fire and make him defy the Lonely in ways unimaginable. If Peter happened to say yes to getting married? Well James fondly remembered the way the Eye took his left one in response and how the Lonely killed Peter’s uncle in response. 

Neither punishment affected them how it should have. Of course Peter didn’t care. He still went to the funeral but James commented that the Lonely had only hurt itself more. James’ eye was sort-of important, but by this point he was eyeing a new employee at the institute and Peter was going through choices. 

The Eye was pissed and James Wright was pleased. 

Elias Bouchard upgraded remarkably: once a stoner now an all powerful seer with a husband. He quite liked his new host body- and he knew Peter loved him too. 

Peter was smitten with Elias. 

Elias hummed with the knowledge of where his husband was leading him, Knowing that the garden was off limits to the public and that they could get in trouble.

Tonight was a strange celebration. Peter’s ritual had _failed_! While he was disheartened, Elias had mentioned that now the Lonely was disconnected and more angry with him. That had lightened Peter’s mood significantly. Elias noticed that his husband had grown to love hurting the Lonely and by association, himself. In response to his betrayals, Peter’s appearance had aged with a cold, white vengeance.

Elias didn’t shame him for it. He now had two different colored eyes because of the Eye trying to punish him. Still he indulged in his intoxication with Peter Lukas. Perhaps he was smitten too.

“I think I found a place for us,” Peter derailed his thoughts. “I noticed that not even the Mother of Puppets could pull her strings here,” he sounded excited. 

It piqued Elias’ interest- when had Peter had time to go hunting for a truly secretive place. To further his curiosity, he couldn’t figure out what Peter was thinking. “What’s the occasion?” 

The garden was gorgeous and out-of-place. Untouched by reality. For a moment, Elias guessed they were in Peter’s Lonely dimension. But they weren’t. Thoughts of the Extinction crossed his mind but he ignored it, doubting Peter would align himself with the not-exactly-there entity. 

Peter pulled at Elias’ hands and spun him around before he pressed Elias against the glass table in the middle of the foreign masterpiece. “I wanted to surprise you with a profession of love,” his eyes hinted mischief. He let go of Elias’ hands and cupped his cheeks.

“Your profession of love is bones on a beach and dragging me to a funeral so you can make out during the procession,” Elias pointed out. He was charmed nonetheless, knowing that his husband had something terribly stupid planned and that he couldn’t figure it out just yet. “What is it?”

“I’m going to align myself to the Eye as an anniversary present to my handsome husband.”

Elias stared. He blinked once, twice, and a third time before his surprise settled in. He hadn’t expected Peter to ever officially defy the Lonely just because of love. He’d assumed that Peter knew how much he fed the Lonely just by loving Elias and sometimes departing for months at a time. It was a waste of power, really. 

But he was flattered. Immensely. Slightly turned on too. And if he were being honest? Smitten. Filled with love. Honored and pleased that he had corrupted Peter enough to make him join the Eye. 

The Eye would be pleased. 

Elias stopped himself from smiling. He failed. “I don’t suppose me killing my Archivist would be a sufficient present now.”

Peter rolled his eyes at him. “She doesn’t know who you are yet, let her live a little longer. Now, about my present to you?”

“I’ll have to mark you,” Elias said.

“Like you haven’t already,” Peter teased. 

Elias wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and leaned forward, nipping at his lip. “I have a knife in my office. Just let me carve eyes all over you and some other things.”

“What other things?”

He just chuckled and pulled Peter into a kiss. Marking Peter wouldn’t be a problem. Hell, helping him become apart of the Eye wouldn’t be too hard after Elias explained things to his god: the hard part would be handling the Lonely’s anger. Not that it mattered. 

The thought thrilled him. The knowledge that he wouldn’t have to kill his husband when the inevitable future came also thrilled him- now he could be greedy and indulge himself for a lot longer than planned. 

“This means I have to keep the stoner’s body, doesn’t it?” He asked when they pulled away.

Peter dipped his head low, hiding a grin. “Perhaps.”

“You play dirty,” Elias chided, his hands running down Peter’s sides. 

“I have to if I’m going to work for the Beholding,” Peter replied. Then his lips found Elias’ throat and he pulled a groan from his husband. “Happy anniversary, love.”

“Happy anniversary,” Elias rasped, voice faded and needy at the same time. Peter had been right: the garden had been the perfect place for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peter and Elias and I want to expound on this but maybe later. Comments are appreciated <33


End file.
